Mikaelson-Familie
Die Urvampire (Die Mikaelson Familie) sind die ersten Vampire der Geschichte und werden ihrem Namen als Urvampire somit gerecht. Von ihnen stammen alle darauffolgenden Vampire ab. In der Folge "Tödliche Blutlinie" stellt sich heraus, dass wenn ein Urvampir stirbt, alle anderen Vampire, die von seiner Blutlinie stammen, auch sterben. Urvampire haben besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie von den anderen Vampiren unterscheiden. Sie sind viel stärker und mächtiger als die anderen Vampire, was Elijah bewies als er eine ganze Armee von normalen Vampiren ohne Probleme besiegen konnte. Außerdem können sie jeden manipulieren, das heißt auch Vampire, was die anderen Vampire nicht können. Urvampire können aber keine Urvampire manipulieren. Finn, Elijah, Kol und Rebekah waren vor ihrer Verwandlung selbst Hexen, aber nur Kol kam in Kontakt mit seiner Magie. Niklaus war ein Hybrid aus Hexe und Werwolf. Auch Henrik war eine Hexe, aber er kam ebenfalls nicht in Kontakt mit seiner Magie. Das Motto der Familie ist "Für immer und ewig". Geschichte bis 977, Norwegen Die Familie bestand zuerst aus dem reichen Landbesitzer Mikael und seiner Frau Esther, die in Norwegen lebten. Nach einem Jahr Ehe wurde Esther klar, dass sie unfruchtbar war und bat ihre Schwester Dahlia um Hilfe. Doch sie verlangte einen hohen Preis: Jedes erstgeborene Kind einer Generation sollte Dahlia gehören - Esther ging den Deal ein. Nach einiger Zeit bekam Esther zwei Kinder, zuerst Freya, dann Finn. Sie gab Freya an Dahlia ab und erzählte Mikael, dass sie an einer Plage gestorben war. Sie beschlossen, an einen sichereren Ort zu ziehen. 977-1001, Mystic Falls thumb|300px|Der Stammbaum Dank einer Hexe namens Ayanna erfuhren sie von einem Dorf in der Neuen Welt, dessen Einwohner mit erstaunlicher Kraft und Schnelligkeit gesegnet waren - die Werwölfe. Hochschwanger kam Esther dort an und gebar bald ihren Sohn Elijah. Doch der Verlust seiner einzigen Tochter quälte Mikael sehr, sodass er Esther immer weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. So suchte Esther die Zuneigung von Ansel, einem Werwolf, von dem sie nach einiger Zeit schwanger wurde. Ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Niklaus erklärte Esther allerdings als Mikaels Sohn. Dieses glückliche Ereignis weckte neue Lebenslust in Mikael und er nährte sich Esther wieder, die ihm noch weitere drei Kinder gebar. Doch mit der Zeit vertrug sich Mikael mit Klaus nicht mehr sehr gut und geriet häufig mit ihm aneinander. Eines Nachts schlichen sich Klaus und sein jüngster Bruder Henrik hinaus, um zu sehen, wie die Männer sich in Wölfe verwandelten. Dabei wurde Henrik von Werwölfen getötet. Niklaus trug seinen Leichnam nach Hause. Um seine Familie gegen die Werwölfe zu beschützen, wandte er sich an die Hexe Ayanna, die einen Zauber vollziehen sollte, womit alle natürlichen Fähigkeiten erhöht werden sollten (Geschwindigkeit, Körperkraft, Sinneskräfte). Sie weigerte sich jedoch, da das die Natur erzürnen würde, und so blieb es an Esther, diesen Zauber zu sprechen. Mittels eines Rituals, bei dem sie die Lebenskraft der Sonne und die der Weißeiche als Symbol der Unsterblichkeit nahm, verwandelte sie ihre Kinder in Vampire. Mikael benutzte das Blut von Tatia und tat es in den Wein, den die Mitglieder der Familie trinken sollten, bevor sie von Mikael durch sein Schwert getötet wurden. Sie wachten als Vampire wieder auf. Wie Ayanna es aber bereits prophezeit hatte, schlug die Natur zurück. thumb|300px|Die brennende Weißeiche Die Sonne wurde ihr größter Feind, doch gelang es Esther, Ringe zu erschaffen, mit deren Hilfe es möglich wurde, im Tageslicht zu wandeln. Der Blutdurst wurde unstillbar und die Dorfbewohner verweigerten aus Angst ihre Gastfreundlichkeit den neugeborenen Vampiren gegenüber. Am Fuße der Weißeiche wuchs Eisenkraut, das Sinnesmanipulation verhinderte, und der Baum selbst konnte ihnen die Unsterblichkeit nehmen. So beschlossen sie, ihn niederzubrennen. Als Klaus seinen ersten Mord beging, wurde sein Werwolfsgen aktiv, das er von Ansel geerbt hatte. Es veranlasste Mikael, der realisierte, dass Klaus nicht sein Sohn war, die Werwolfsfamilie von Klaus' Vater auszulöschen. Esther legte den Hybrid-Fluch auf Klaus. Als Strafe tötete Klaus seine Mutter und beschuldigte Mikael des Mordes. Mikael beschloss daraufhin, seine mordenden Kinder zu töten, allen voran Klaus. 1002, Frankreich thumb|300px| So flohen die Geschwister aus Mystic Falls nach Europa und trafen in Frankreich auf Lucien Castle und die Familie De Martel, die sie bei sich aufnahmen. Infolgedessen verwandelte Klaus Lucien durch einen Zufall in den ersten Vampir. Kurz danach verwandelten auch Elijah und Rebekah die Geschwister Tristan und Aurora in Vampire. Doch Mikael spürte seine Kinder auf, weshalb Klaus, Elijah und Rebekah die drei neuen Vampire manipulierten, sodass diese dachten, sie wären die Mikaelson-Geschwister. So flohen die drei und Mikael folgte über 1000 Jahre einer falschen Fährte. 1114, Italien Rebekah verliebte sich in Alexander, der zur Bruderschaft der Fünf gehörte. Er und seine Brüder beschlossen, die Urvampire mit Hilfe der Weißeichen-Asche-Dolche zu töten. Allerdings wirkte dieser Dolch nicht bei Klaus aufgrund dessen Werwolfseite, sodass er kurze Zeit später wieder erwachte. Er tötete alle Jäger und befreite Elijah, Rebekah und Kol wieder von den Dolchen. Nur Finn blieb in seinem Sarg, da seine Geschwister der Meinung waren, dass er ihre Existenz gefährdete. 1492, England thumb|300px|Elijah und Katherine Klaus, Elijah und vermutlich auch Rebekah waren zu Klaus' Geburtstag in England, als ihnen Katherine Pierce vorgestellt wurde. Klaus erkannte sofort eine Petrova-Doppelgängerin in ihr und beschloß, sie später in dem Ritual zur Brechung seines Hybrid-Fluches zu opfern. Als Katherine allerdings davon erfuhr, stahl sie den Mondstein, der ebenfalls für das Ritual benötigt wird, und floh. Sie erhängte sich in einer Hütte, doch verwandelte sich in einen Vampir, da sie kurzzuvor von einem Blut erhalten hatte. Obwohl sie nun für ihn nutzlos war, verfolgte Klaus Katherine weiter, da er sich an ihr Rächen wollte. So kam es auch, dass er ihre Familie in Bulgarien aufsuchte und tötete, wobei er nur Katherines Tochter leben lies, da sie sich nicht dort aufhielt. 1718 - 1919, New Orleans Elijah, Klaus und Rebekah treffen mit Finn und Kol, die neutralisiert in Särgen liegen, am Ufer des Mississippi ein und helfen in den folgenden Jahren dabei, New Orleans aufzubauen. Dabei adoptiert Klaus den Sklavenjungen Marcel Gerard und zieht ihn als seinen Sohn auf. Um 1914 führt Klaus einen Kleinkrieg mit Kol, der damit endet, dass Kol erdolcht wird. Schließlich erfährt Mikael den Aufenthalsort seiner Kinder und taucht in New Orleans auf. Die Geschwister fliehen und nehmen an, dass Marcel nicht überlebt hat, dieser wiederum übernimmt die Herschaft über das French Quarter. 1922, Chicago thumb|300px|Stefan und Rebekah Während Kol und Finn neutralisiert in den Särgen liegen und Elijah fort ist, treffen Klaus und Rebekah in Chicago auf Stefan Salvatore. Dieser ist zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Ripper und führt bald eine Art Beziehung zu Rebekah. Doch auch hier findet Mikael seine Kinder. Als er auftaucht, manipuliert Klaus Stefan, damit dieser sie nicht an Mikael verraten kann. Rebekah erdolcht er und verstaut sie ebenfalls in einem Sarg neben ihren Brüdern. 1995, Mystic Falls Auf der Suche nach der Petrova-Doppelgängerin Elena Gilbert erscheint Mikael in Mystic Falls. Er will das Mädchen töten, damit Klaus sie nicht nutzen kann, um seinen Hybrid-Fluch zu brechen. Doch Abby Bennett beschließt, die Tochter ihrer Freundin Miranda zu retten. Sie opfert all ihre Magie und verschließt Mikael mit einem Zauber in einem Mausoleum in Pickett. 2010-2011, Mystic Falls thumb|300px|Elena, Jenna und Jule beim Ritual Klaus will endlich den Hybrid-Fluch brechen, weshalb er den Sonne-Mond-Fluch wieder verstärkt in Umlauf bringt, damit der Mondstein und die Petrova-Doppelgängerin auftauchen. Elijah möchte dieses Ziel ebenfalls erreichen, allerdings nur damit er Klaus in der schwachen Phase kurz danach töten kann, da er denkt, Klaus hätte all seine Geschwister ermordet. Es gelingt ihnen auch, das Ritual durchzuführen, doch als Elijah seinem Bruder das Herz herausreißen will, gesteht Klaus, dass alle Geschwister noch leben und nur erdolcht in ihren Särgen liegen. Deshalb lässt Elijah ihn am Leben und Klaus ist nun der Urhybrid mit der Macht, Werwolfsbisse mit seinem Blut zu heilen. Klaus befördert Elijah wieder in dessen Sarg, befreit dafür allerdings Rebekah aus ihrem. Gemeinsam finden sie heraus, wie man weitere Hybriden erschafft, die Klaus als Ersatz für seine verräterische Familie sieht. Sein erster Hybrid wird Tyler Lockwood, doch dieser findet bald heraus, wie man die Erschaffungsbindung löst, die jeder Hybrid zu Klaus empfindet. So entwickelt sich ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen Klaus und Tyler, auch um das Herz von Caroline Forbes. Dabei wird sogar Mikael erweckt und auf Klaus gehetzt, der seinen "Vater" allerdings mit dem Weißeichenpfahl pfählen kann. thumb|300px|Alle Geschwister kehren zurück Schließlich werden alle Mikaelson Geschwister aus ihren Särgen befreit, doch auch Esther kehrt zurück, die ihre Kinder tot sehen will. Gemeinsam mit Finn plant sie dies. Schließlich wird allerdings Finn von Matt Donovan getötet, wodurch man erfährt, dass jeder Vampir einer Blutlinie stirbt, wenn der Urvampir, der diese erschaffen hat, gepfählt wird. Zuletzt verwandelt Esther Alaric Saltzman in einen verstärkten Urvampir, damit er ihre Kinder töten kann, doch Alaric stirbt, bevor er sein Werk vollenden kann. Tyler beginnt damit, Klaus' Hybriden hinter sich zu versammeln. Als Klaus dieses mitbekommt, tötet er alle Hybriden und Tylers Mutter Carol. Kol kehrt zurück, um zu verhindern, dass das Heilmittel gefunden werden kann, allerdins wird er deshalb von Jeremy Gilbert gepfählt. Kurze Zeit später erfährt Klaus, dass Hayley Marshall ein Kind von ihm erwartet, weshalb er nach New Orleans zurückkehrt. seit 2011, New Orleans TBA Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Urvampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Urvampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. *'Erkennen von Lügen': Sie sind in der durch besonderes erkennen von emotionen in der Lage zu wissen ob jemand lügt.(z.B.: schnelles unregelmäßiges Herzklopfen usw.) * Hybride sind unbesiegbar und stärker als alles andere, der Weißeichen-Asche Dolch funktioniert nicht bei ein hybrid weil silber einen Werwolf heilt. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Alle dachten, es sei all das Holz damals verbrannt worden, aber es blieb von dem Baum noch etwas übrig. Einen Weißeichenholzpfahl hatte Mikael, bis er davon (durch Klaus, mit hilfe von Stefan) getötet wurde. Als jedoch rauskam das das Schild der Wickery Bridge aus Weißeiche bestand hatten Stefan, Damon und Co. genug um alle Urvampire zu töten, was sie aber nicht konnten, wegen der erschaffer Linie. Klaus hat damals alle verbrannt. *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Pfähle': Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *'Eisenkraut': Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *'Sonnenlicht': kann einen Urvampir verbrennen, ihn jedoch nicht töten. Um sich vor Sonnenlicht zu schützen, müssen sowohl normale Vampire als auch Urvampire spezielle Amulette (meist Tageslichtringe) tragen. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn sich der Urvampir uneingeladen in dem Haus aufhält, wird er orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. *'Austrocknung': Der Weißeichenasche-Silberdolch bringt das Herz eines Urvampirs zum Stehen und führt damit zur Austrocknung. Auch ein Zauber, welcher das Herz eines Urvampirs zum Stehen bringt, trocknet diesen aus und macht ihn unschädlich bis er Blut zu trinken bekommt. Für diesen Zauber muss jedoch auch das Herz eines Sterblichen angehalten werden. Familienmitglieder 'Mikael' thumb|150px|Mikael † Mikael ist der älteste Urvampir, der in Norwegen ein wohlhabender Landbesitzer war. Seine Frau Esther gebar ihm sieben Kinder. Mit Klaus verstand er sich nicht gut, da es sich herausstellte, dass seine Frau untreu gewesen war und Klaus von einem Werwolf gezeugt wurde und später sein Sohn Henrik von einem getötet wurde. Er tötete außerdem Klaus' echten Vater, einen Werwolf, und entfachte den Krieg zwischen den beiden Spezies. Er war lange auf der Suche nach Klaus, um ihn zu töten, jedoch kam ihm Klaus zuvor und tötete ihn. Er wurde am Ende er ersten Staffel (The Originals) von Davina ins Leben zurückgeholt, allerdings tötet ihn Klaus in Wikinger Asche wieder. 'Esther' thumb|150px|Esther † Esther war die Hexe der Ur-Familie, verheiratet mit Mikael und die Mutter von Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah und Henrik. Esther war diejenige, die ihre gesamte Familie in Vampire verwandelte, indem sie ein Ritual durchführte, bei dem die Sonne und die Weißeiche zentrale Rollen spielten. Sie war auch die, die den Hybrid-Fluch auf Klaus legte, nachdem sich herausstellte, dass er durch einen Werwolf gezeugt wurde. Es wurde angenommen, dass Klaus ihr das Herz herausgerissen und sie getötet hat. Später jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass sie die gesamte Zeit in einem magisch versperrten Sarg gelegen hat, den Bonnie und ihre Mutter öffnen konnten. Zwischendurch war sie im Körper von Cassie und Anführerin der New Orleans Hexen. Nachdem sie allerdings in dem Körper von Lenore zum Vampir verwandelt wurde, starb sie erneut. 'Freya' thumb|150px|Freya Mikaelson Freya ist das erste Kind von Mikael und Esther und auch die verstorbene Schwester von Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah und Henrik, sowie die Halbschwester von Klaus. Esther erzählte Mikael und ihren Kindern, dass Freya in jungem Alter in Norwegen aufgrund einer Plage, die das Land heimsuchte, starb. Eigentlich musste sie ihre Tochter aber an ihre Schwester, Dahlia, abgeben, da diese ihr mit einem Fruchtbarkeitszauber es überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatte, Kinder zu bekommen. In "The Originals" taucht Freya wieder auf, die unter der Erziehung ihrer Tante, Dahlia, zu leiden hatte. Ihren Geschwistern gelingt es, Dahlia zu besiegen, sodass Freya nun frei ist. 'Finn' thumb|150px|Finn Mikaelson † Finn war der älteste Sohn der Familie. Er wurde 900 Jahre lang durch einen Dolch neutralisiert, bevor ihn Elijah in der Folge "Der verschlossene Sarg" befreite. Danach schloss er sich seiner Mutter an, um Klaus und seine Geschwister zu vernichten, auch wenn das seinen eigenen Tod bedeutete. Er wird später von Matt Donovan mit einem anderen Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz vernichtet. Alle Vampire, die seiner Blutlinie entstammten, starben mit ihm. In The Originals wird er in der 2. Staffel zunächst im Körper des Hexers Vincent Griffith wiederbelebt und hilft seiner Mutter gegen die Geschwister vorzugehen, wobei er Kol verflucht und somit tötet. Freya sperrt seine Seele in ihren Talisman. In der 3. Staffel in der 15. Folge gelingt es Freya, ihn mit seinem alten Körper widerzuvereinen, allerdings wird er bereits zwei Folgen später von Lucien Castle getötet. 'Elijah' thumb|150px|Elijah Mikaelson Elijah ist der Bruder von Klaus, Finn, Kol und Rebekah, der eine äußerst ehrenhafte und noble Persönlichkeit besitzt. Er ist der zweitälteste Sohn. Da Klaus seine gesamte Familie neutralisert hatte, schwor er Rache an Klaus zu nehmen. Er hätte ihn beinahe getötet, jedoch wurde ihm von Klaus versprochen, mit seiner Familie wiedervereint zu werden. Dies tat Klaus auch, indem er ihn mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch erstach und in einem Sarg verwahrte. Er wurde von Damon wiederbelebt. In Staffel 4 stellte sich heraus, dass er eine Beziehung mit Katherine hat, sie aber dann letzden Endes doch verließ. Er folgt Klaus danach nach New Orleans. 'Niklaus' thumb|150px|Niklaus Mikaelson Niklaus, auch "Klaus" oder "Nik" genannt ist ein ehemaliger Urvampir und jetziger Urhybrid. Außerdem ist er der Vater von Hope. Er ist der meistgefürchteste aller Vampire und seit über 1000 Jahren davon bessesen, seinen Hybrid-Fluch zu brechen, der ihn davon abhält, seine Werwolfseite zu manifestieren. Als er dies schließlich schafft, wird er zu einem vollwertigen Hybriden, dem ersten seiner Art. Er konnte durch Elenas Blut weitere Hybriden erschaffen und war, nachdem er Mikael getötet hatte, bereit seine Familie wiederzuvereinen, die er jahrhundertelang in Särgen verwahrt hatte (Finn und teilweise Kol und Rebekah). Doch Stefan stahl diese und hielt ihn davon ab. Er ließ sich in Mystic Falls nieder, um die Stadt davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihr helfen kann. Schlussendlich wurden seine Geschwister wiederbelebt und Esther kehrte zurück, welche in einem magisch verschlossenen Sarg aufbewahrt wurde. Als er erfährt, dass Hayley von ihm schwanger ist, ziehen die beiden nach New Orleans. 'Kol' thumb|150px|Kol Mikaelson Kol ist ein Urvampir, der von Klaus neutralisiert wurde. Er soll über ein Jahrhundert im Sarg gelegen haben, bis Elijah ihn wiederbelebte. Als er erfuhr, dass seine Mutter und Finn versuchen, alle Urvampire auszulöschen, half er seinen anderen Geschwistern dabei, sie aufzuhalten. Danach verließ er die Stadt und "freundete" sich mit Jeremy in Denver an, um ein Druckmittel für Elena zu haben. Er tötete Mary Porter, damit Elena und Damon nicht herausfinden konnten, von wem die Blutlinie abstammte. Kol wurde in der 4. Staffel von Jeremy Gilbert getötet. Er wurde von seiner Mutter wiederbelebt, um ihr zu helfen, Klaus zu stürzen, wirkt aber eher rebellisch und hat seine eigenen Pläne mit Klaus. Zweitweise besetzte er den Körper von Kaleb, einem Hexer, wobei er sich in die Hexe Davina Claire verliebt, allerdings starb er durch einen Fluch seines Bruders Finn erneut. Rebekah schwor ihm, ihn wieder zurückzuholen. Davina gelingt dies Mitte der dritten Staffel. Allerdings ist Kol von den Ahnen verflucht worden, damit er Davina tötet, was er schließlich auch unfreiwillig tut. 'Rebekah' thumb|150px|Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah ist die einzige Ur-Vampirin und somit die älteste Vampirin. Sie war in den 1920ern in Stefan Salvatore verliebt. Als sie und ihr Bruder Klaus vor Mikael flohen, entschied sich Rebekah nicht mit ihm zu gehen, und wurde für ihren Verrat von Klaus neutralisert. 90 Jahre später wird sie von Klaus wiedererweckt, da dieser ihre Halskette brauchte, um die Urhexe zu kontaktieren. Sie wurde erneut von Elena erdolcht, da sie fürchtete, Rebekah könnte ihren Plan, Klaus zu töten, zu nichte machen. Aus einer Vereinbarung zwischen Elena und Klaus resultierend, nahm Klaus den Leichnam von Rebekah an sich. Schlussendlich wurde sie von Elijah wiedererweckt. Rebekah folgte Klaus und Elijah nach New Orleans. Nach einem Ritual ihrer Mutter steckte sie zwischenzeitig im Körper von Eva Sinclair, wurde aber Anfang der dritten Staffel darin getötet, sodass sie wieder in ihren Körper kam. Allerdings wurde sie von einem magischen Dolch getroffen, der sie auf magische Weise ihren Verstand verlieren lies. Deshalb bat sie Elijah, sie mit einem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch zu neutralisieren, was er auch tat. 'Henrik' thumb|150px|Henrik Mikaelson † Henrik war ebenfalls ein Bruder von Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol und Rebekah und der Halbbruder von Klaus. Er ist der jüngste Sohn von Mikael und Esther und der Neffe von Dahlia. Außerdem wäre er der Onkel von Hope geworden. Er wird von einem Werwolf getötet, bevor die Familie zu Vampiren wurde. Sein Tod veranlasste Esther, die durch ihren Mann Mikael in ihrem Handeln bestärkt wird, ihre Familie in Vampire zu verwandeln. 'Hope' thumb|150px|Hope Hope ist Klaus und Hayleys Tochter und wurde in "Lass es krachen" gezeugt. Sabine Laurent wird prophezeit, dass es ein schlechtes Wesen sein würde. In Von der Wiege bis ins Grab wird Hope geboren, wobei sie ihre Mutter in einen Hybriden verwandelt. Um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, überlässt Klaus sie Rebekah, doch Mitte der zweiten Staffel kehrt Hope nach New Orleans zurück. Klaus' Tante Dahlia will in Folge eines Paktes mit Esther, Hope an sich nehmen, doch Klaus tötet Dahlia. Danach lebt Hope eine Zeit lang bei Hayley und Jackson, bis dieser stirbt und Hayley zurück zu den Mikaelsons zieht. Verwandte 'Dahlia' thumb|150px|Dahlia † Dahlia ist die Tante von Freya, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah und Henrik und die Schwester von Esther. Als diese hilfesuchend zu ihr kam, da sie unfruchtbar war, versprach Dahlia ihr Hilfe. Als Austausch musste Esther ihre Erstgeborene, Freya, an sie abgegeben. Außerdem sollte jede nachfolgende Generation ihr erstes Kind abgeben müssen. Um einen Weg in die Unsterblichkeit zu finden, sprach Dahlia einen Zauber, der Freya und sie dazu verdammte, nur ein Jahr in 100 Jahren auf der Welt zu wandeln. In der zweiten Staffel wird Dahlia von Klaus getötet. 'Ansel' Ansel lebte im 10. Jahrhundert und hatte ein Affäre mit Esther, aus der Klaus entsprang. In der zweiten Staffel wird Ansel von Klaus getötet, da dieser ihm nicht vertraut. 'Marcel Gerard' thumb|150px|Marcel Gerard Marcellus Gerard, besser bekannt als Marcel Gerard, wurde 1821 von Klaus adoptiert. Marcel war vorher ein Sklave und der geheime, uneheliche Sohn seines Besitzers, dem Gouverneur von Louisiana. Er wurde dort misshandelt, weshalb Klaus ihn rettete. Er nannte ihn "Marcellus", was "kleiner Kämpfer" bedeutet. Klaus liebte Marcel wie einen Sohn und er erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, denn beide waren ungeliebte Söhne ihrer Väter. Während Klaus und Elijah den erzieherischen Part bei Marcel übernahmen, wobei Klaus etwas neidisch auf Elijah wurde, verliebte sich Rebekah in Marcel. Zu Kol hatte er scheinbar keine sonderlich gute Beziehung. Finn lernte Marcel erst im 21. Jahrhundert kennen. 'Hayley' thumb|150px|Hayley Marshall-Kenner Hayley Marshall-Kenner ist die Mutter von Klaus' Tochter Hope. Hayley stammt von einer royalen Werwolffamilie des Bayou Rudels ab und ihre Eltern wollten, dass sie den späteren Alpha-Wolf Jackson Kenner heiratet. Doch ihre Eltern starben, weshalb Hayley in eine Pflegefamilie kam und die Verbindung zum Rudel verlor. Als sie auf der Suche nach ihrer Familie nach New Orleans zurückkehrte, lernte die Jackson kennen. In der zweiten Staffel heiratet ihn, der allerdings in der dritten Staffel von Tristan de Martel in Hayleys Beisein getötet wird. Bei Hopes Geburt in Von der Wiege bis ins Grab stirbt Hayley mit Hopes Blut ihm System, weshalb sie zum Hybriden wird. Stammbaum Zitate Trivia * Der Nachname Mikaelson kommt daher, dass die Urvampire die Kinder von Mikael sind. ** Mikaelson heißt Sohn des Mikael weshalb eigentlich nur Finn, Elijah, (Klaus), Kol und Henrik diesen Namen tragen dürfen. ** Rebekah und Freya müssten Mikaelsdóttir heißen, was Tochter des Mikael heißt. ** Esther würde demnach auch nicht Mikaelson mit Nachnamen heißen. ** Hope dagegen kann wieder Mikaelson heißen, da sie in Amerika geboren wurde, wo man die Nachnamen von seinen Eltern erbt und nicht nach dem Vornamen des Vaters benannt wird. Galerie Mikael 1.png|Mikael †|link=Mikael/Galerie Esther3x14.jpg|Esther † AnselTO.jpg|Ansel, Klaus' Vater † Dahlia_2x18.png|Dahlia, Esthers Schwester † Freya 214.png|Freya Finn3.jpg|Finn † Elijah Mikaelson 6.png|Elijah|link=Elijah Mikaelson/Galerie Niklaus HQ.jpg|Klaus|link=Niklaus Mikaelson/Galerie Kol M.jpg|Kol|link=Kol Mikaelson/Galerie Rebekah Mikaelson 1.png|Rebekah|link=Rebekah Mikaelson/Galerie Henrik.jpg|Henrik † Hope_Mikaelson_1.jpg|Hope Hayley_Marshall.jpg|Hayley Marshall-Kenner, Hopes Mutter Marcel3x20.png|Marcel Gerard, Klaus' Adoptivsohn Siehe auch en: Mikaelson Family Kategorie:Familien Kategorie:Hauptfamilien Kategorie:Urvampire Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere